The Ultimate Decision
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: When Nancy realizes her true feelings for Frank. Will the feelings be mutual? Just so you know: Ned gets cut off. Callie may be cut off, read to find out! NOT REATED TO H/D BOOKS, NO MATTER WHAT IT SAYS AT THE BOTTOM OF LAST CHAPTER!
1. True Feelings

**No copyright infringement intended!**

**Hey guys meet: The solution to my writer's block! So, I know this is probably overdue, **

**but well, here it is now!**

**The first two chapter's are Ned and Nancy.**

The last couple week had been to much for Nancy to handle. From Ned's arguments the new

complex cases, to working with Frank on cases in Europe. It was just all to much.

Ned? Frank? These unanswered questions had been occupying here thoughts since their

first argument.

**-Flashback-**

Ned and Nancy were sitting underneath the gazebo in the local park. They were celebrating

their seventh year anniversary.

"wow, we've been together a _long_ time" she acknowledged.

"Yup, and I've loved every minute of it" he told her

"and I wont' even talk about my new case" she promised

"You know you can't hold it in" he said teasingly

"do you _really_ want to hear it?" she asked hoping for a 'yes'.

"sure, why not" he said

"Okay, so there is a national crime ring and I'm gonna stop it." she said excitedly

"where?"

"Bayport" she replied

She smiled, but her smile faded as she looked at his eyes, which screamed "What!"

"Bayport" he almost whispered

"yes. Wanna come?" she asked

"As In the Hardy brothers?" He asked ignoring her question

"yes. Is there a problem with that?" she asked getting a bit defensive.

Then he dropped the bomb.

"do you have feelings for Frank?" he asked

"No" she replied a bit to quickly.

"you just admitted guilty" he informed her.

"did not" she retorted

"Nancy, I know you well enough to know that by making your reaction so UN-delayed, you

admitted guilty"

"_When did he ever listen to any tips about my detecting skills? Answer: Never" _I thought

"I do not have feelings for Frank Hardy" I told him

"sure" he said sarcastically.

"are you being jealous over nothing?"

"it's not _nothing_ Nan"

"okay, once again. How can you be so sure your right?"

"I've seen the way you look at him. You've never looked at me like that"

She had lost.

"I want to go home" She told him crossing her arms and turning away.

"I knew it!"

"what!"

"you do have feelings for that idiot!"

"One, don't insult me using my best friend. Two, only sisterly ones"

"and what about Egypt"

"crap" she muttered

"Did you really think bringing that into this would change the look of it?" she asked

"absolutely" he retorted

**-End Flashback-**

The next argument's went exactly like that. And, usually ended the same way, her walking

away.

Thinking about Ned vs. Frank and Ned UN-crazy accusations she knew what she had to do.

She picked up her phone and typed in a message:

Ned, we need to talk.

After hesitating multiple times she hit the send button.

After a couple minutes her phone buzzed, the message read:

Be right there.

"crap" she muttered

_It would most likely be easier on a text or phone conversation_.

The doorbell rang.

"here we go" she said aloud as she went downstairs to face the fate of their relationship.

**Chapter two is on it's way! **

**Review! Please!**

**-Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	2. Confession

"You know you could have just came in" she told the angry looking Ned.

"I didn't feel like it" he told her

"are you ready to stop being mad?" she asked

"fine. I am now UN-raged" he told her.

"so what did you want to talk about?" he asked warmly

"you know perfectly well what I want to talk about" she told him as she let him up the stairs.

"ready to confront your feelings?" he asked he asked sitting on her bed.

She sighed. "yes" she said to his surprise.

"I'm listening" he said lying down, looking as if he was going to enjoy being right.

"should I just spill me heart out, or give it to you in segments?" she asked

"just spill" he told her.

"okay, this is the UN-rehearsed confession of Nancy Drew" she informed him.

She let in a long breath and let it go.

"_here we go"_ she thought

"I love Frank Hardy" she told him.

He immediately sat up and just stared with big eyes.

She countinued. "for his fearlessness, humor, making me melt under his touch." she laughed

"and for his tactics on get's revenge on Joe."

Ned looked _red_.

"shall I go on?" she asked in her sugar-coated voice.

"No" he told her

"you've heard enough?" she asked

"plenty" he told her.

"I'm sorry I let you put up with me for so long" she told him

"me too" he said as he shut the door behind him.

"_It's really over"_ she thought.

**Next chapter's will be Frank/Callie!**

**BTW: The next two chapters will go like this:**

**True feelings about Nancy**

**Confession to Callie**


	3. EMails

Frank sat on his bed, re-reading the E-Mail from Nancy for the tenth time.

_Mail to: Frank Hardy_

_Mail From: Nancy Drew_

_Subject: The Ultimate Decision_

_Frank,_

_It took me a while to admit it to myself, but I have feelings for you. _

_Ned made me see it._

_I broke up with him about a week ago, yes it took me a week to work up the courage to_

_write this E-Mail. I know may be hard to believe, but the 'famous' Nancy Drew _

_gets butterflies. _

_I'm only asking you to be happy. What ever decision you make I'll always be there to _

_help you from getting pummeled by a hired thug or really any other kind of trouble we _

_end up getting ourselves into. _

_Yours,_

_Nan_

He replied back.

_Mail To: Nancy Drew_

_Mail From: Frank Hardy_

_Subject: Re:The Ultimate Decision_

_Nan,_

_I know this message is short but,_

_I need to talk to you face to face._

_Can you come for the fourth?_

_Frank_

He waited for half an hour reading interesting stories provided by fans.

Then his computer sounded:

'_You've Got Mail'_

This is one of the perks of being a computer genius.

_Mail To: Frank Hardy_

_Mail From: Nancy Drew_

_Subject: Fourth_

_Frank,_

_I can come for the fourth._

_Bess and George want to come too, is that okay?_

_Nan_

He replied back once again,

_Mail To: Nancy Drew_

_Mail From: Frank Hardy_

_Subject: Re: Fourth_

_Nan, _

_Of course they can come._

_Frank_

_'You've got mail'_

_Mail To: Frank Hardy_

_Mail From: Nancy Drew_

_Subject: Re: Fourth and Bess and George questions/rambling_

_Frank, _

_We are all very exited. But, as usual Bess has questions about the formality_

_and George has questions about games/sports. So, I'm just going to let them type them_

_below._

_Bess: Oh my gosh! I'm so exited! Okay, so dresses, shorts and tee's or what?_

_George: What kinda sports are we gonna play? If you need a games coordinator I'm here!_

_All: See ya then._

_Bess: =D_

_George: =O_

_Nancy: I am against emoticons..._

_Nan, Bess and George_

He replied telling Bess it was casual and George that she could set up some sports/games.

Now to tell Callie...

He grabbed his phone and typed:

Can you come over?

Buzzzzzzzzzz:

Yup. BRT.

Two minutes later his bedroom door opened.

"_Here we go" _He thought.


	4. Frank & Callie

He always loved Nancy, but always thought his feelings were brotherly, until the day he

almost lost her...

**-Flashback-**

"_ahhh!" A terrified scream came from in front of me._

_I watched in horror as Thug #1 shot her in multiple places._

_First the shoulder, then the leg and now the chest. _

_I tried to wriggle out of the ropes connecting him to the steel pipe as Thug #1 started to _

_drag her, but I was to late._

_She was already half way across the field. I started running towards her, but Thug #2 _

_decided against it. _

_I dodged a left hook._

_I threw a right hook and to my amazement Thug #2, dropped unconscious. _

_I ran over to Nancy. _

_Thug #1 ran away._

"_smart guy" I thought._

"_Nancy?" I asked_

"_Frank" she croaked out before her eyes rolled back and she went back to unconsciousness._

_I was lying next to her. Just the sound of her heartbeat gave me hope. Her hand was pale_

_and her head and shoulder were bandaged. She had a concussion when she fell to the_

_ground unconscious. _

_I started talking to her, hoping and praying for her to wake up from the coma she was in._

"_I know you can't hear me Nan, but I need to tell you something" _

"_When I saw you lying there on the ground, bleeding to death. My true feelings for you came _

_out"_

"_I love you Nan" I said_

_At that moment she came out of the coma. I hoped that was a sign she had heard me._

**-End Flashback-**

"come over and read this" I told Callie. Handing her my computer.

Her face turned from delight to horror in a matter of seconds.

"she likes you. Big whoop. I already knew"

"and you neglected to tell me?"

"why would I have told you?" she asked

"I don't know" I replied

"are the feelings mutual?" she asked, dropping the bomb.

"_here we go" _ I thought.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked

"Yes" she told me

"Yes, the feelings are mutual" I told her.

"I knew it!" she exlaimed

"how?" I asked

"The way you look at her"

"and in what special way do I 'look' at her?"

"your eyes say 'I like you' or more like 'I love you' and 'I'll protect you always'" she told me

"has she noticed?" I asked startled she knew even before I knew.

"she's to dumb" she told me.

"_Offended"_ I thought

"No she's not Callie" I told her.

"whatever" she said standing up

"Look Callie. I do love you, but not in the same way I do for Nancy"

"whatever" she repeated slamming the door behind her.

"_One week" _I thought.


	5. Ned & Callie, huh?

**BTW: Nancy and Frank are both twenty-one. Joe is only twenty. Didn't want y'all**

**to think I was telling y'all it is okay to have an illegal gun...cause' it's not.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~ **

Joe and Frank were sitting around the terminal, waiting for Nancy, Bess and George's plane

to get in.

When Frank saw Nancy through the crowd a smile spread across his face. Nancy noticed him

and returned the smile.

When they got over to them Frank noticed Nancy' apparel. Red shirt, and black women' suit.

She also had a clearance necklace. Frank read it:

Private Investigator.

Gun request accepted.

"PI huh?" he asked after he got all three of his hugs.

"Oh yeah! I forgot. I'm a PI!" Nancy said excitedly

"can I see the gun? Please?" Joe asked as excitedly as Nancy

"when we get outside. I don't want to scare any poor people" she replied

"Nice look" He told her.

She blushed. "Long hours. No time to change" she told him.

"Hey Nan?" Joe asked

"Yeah?" she replied

"did you bring the case files?" he asked.

Frank actually thought he was jumping.

"Oh course'" she replied

"_That's Nancy for ya" _Frank thought.

-**Frank's P.O.V-**

When we got home, much to my dismay. Joe started bragging about Nancy and showing off

her badge.

"Look what I got!" He kept yelling.

As Nancy chased him.

"Give it back! Or I'll have to force you to" she yelled.

"as If you really could" Joe said not watching where he was going.

Dad stepped in front of him, he grabbed the badge.

"Thank you Joseph for letting the whole neighborhood we have yet _another_ PI in out midst"

he said handing Nancy her badge and giving her a meaningful glance.

Joe must have caught it to because he gave me the look that said "I told you it was true".

I pretended not to notice.

"Congrats" he said

"Thank you sir" she replied

"Fenton to you young lady"

"Thank you Fenton" she told him

"anytime dear" he replied

"can I see the gun now?" Joe asked impatiently.

"sure" she said heading up the stairs.

I was trailing behind Joe.

She put on her holster and pulled out a Glock 18.

"Frank's gun is the same" he told her.

She turned to me.

"Can I see it?" she asked

"sure" I said

"But Joe"

"yeah?"

"Don't shoot _anything_" I told him.

Nancy laughed.

"I'm not going to let him touch it, so It won't be a problem"

"oh, he'll find someway to us his 'Hardy Charm' and trick you" I told her.

When I got back with my Glock 18 Joe was pointing the gun around the room.

Nancy jumped when he pointed it at her _accidentally_.

She kicked it out of his hands and caught it in mid-air.

"at least put the safety on Joe!" she told him switching the safety on.

"How'd he trick you this time?" I asked

"he complimented my '_amazing'_ skills" she told me. Using air quotes for 'amazing'.

"so how many tries did it take you to pass?" I asked knowing she would know I was referring

to to Private Investigator test.

"One" she said

"who trained you?" I asked

"a retired cop"

"does the retired cop have a name?" Joe asked

She gave him the look. The look that says 'Shut up Joseph'.

"Never mind" he said quickly.

"What bout' you?" she asked

"Once"

"Impressive" Nancy told me

"you to" I told her.

"are you trying to out do each other?" Joe asked

"No" we replied in unison

"then your trying to impress each other"

"No" we said again in unison.

"sure" he said

"really" Nancy told him.

"Frank knows what I wold say in this situation if you weren't here. Right, Frank?"

I just glared.

"maybe we need to pretend she isn't here then?"

"no" I said quickly.

"If you want me to leave..."

"No. I think we've had that conversation enough times for me to have memorized it" I told her.

"Nancy! Frank! Joe! Somebody wants to see you" Bess called.

"coming!" we all yelled in unison.

We went downstairs to find Ned and Callie.

Nancy and I stopped short.

But, Joe bumped into me, I bumped into Nancy who bumped into Ned.

He caught her, and she jumped about three feet back.

"sorry" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"that's okay" he said with his signature smile.

She just glared.

"I didn't know he was coming" George said

"neither did I" she replied

"I'm here with Callie" he explained

"good for you..." she said

She turned around slightly and gave me the 'huh?' eyebrow.

"I gotta go put my _gun_ away" she said, stretching out the word 'gun' for Ned to hear.

"_clever"_ I thought.

"me too" I said following her upstairs.

**-Joe's P.O.V-**

"Gun?" Ned asked

"Nancy's a PI" I explained wondering how he didn't know.

"oh" was all he said

"she took the test about a week ago" I said guessing about the date.

"that's why I didn't know" he muttered

"huh?" I asked trying to embarrass him

"nothing" he told me.

**-Frank P.O.V-**

When we came downstairs Ned and Joe were having a glaring contest.

"I'm hungry" Joe explained

"aren't you always?" Callie asked

Joe glared at Callie

Ned chuckled

Nancy glared

"Are we having a glaring contest. Cause' I want in" I said

"huh?" Ned asked breaking eye contact with Nancy

"Not anymore. I just won" she said walking triumphantly away.

Joe and I had a silent conversation.

"I'm gonna tell her" I said using my eyes

"My _awesome_ pep talks worked!" Joe said aloud

"huh?" Ned asked

"absolutelynothing" I said cheerfully.

"come on Hun. Let's mingle" Callie said dragging Ned away.

Joe put a finger in his mouth and pretend gagged.

"I know right" I mouthed.

Later that night as the sun was setting I decided to go find Nancy.

**Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**More later today!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**


	6. Confessions of a couple of sleuths

I found her surrounded by my friends.

"come on one more!" Chet begged

"and I would have thought you got enough from the Hardy duo"

"not with a lovely lady like yourself in them"

"Joe hasn't told you about our adventures together?" Nancy asked

"he neglected to tell the 'juicy' parts, as he calls them"

"define: juicy"

"what you and Frank were doing on the balcony in Egypt" Phil said

"good thing he neglected those details or I would have killed him by now" she told them

"and that Is why I didn't tell you. She has resources. But, you should see her when she's

being harassed by guys"

Nancy slapped the back of his head.

"and that's what I meant by saying she's abusive" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"uh...you deserved that Joe" she told him

"alright now I'm telling 'The Stalker Story'" he told her

"okay. See ya later" she said squeezing through the crowd of 'Nancy fans'.

**-Nancy P.O.V-**

"Nan?"

I turned to face Ned.

"really don't want to talk to you right now" I told him

"I know, but I need to tell you something"

"fine, hurry up"

"I'm not dating Callie to make you jealous"

"sure" I muttered.

"really Nan-"

I cut him off.

"don't call me that" I told him poking my pointer finger in between his ribs to cause pain.

**-Frank P.O.V-**

"_I should go save Ned from Nancy" _I thought.

**-Nancy P.O.V-**

"Jeez Nancy, since when do you use force. Especially on me"

"Since you started to annoy the heck out of me" I replied

"Nan?"

"yes?" I replied knowing it was Frank.

"can I talk to you a sec?"

"sure" I said still glaring at Ned.

He put his hand between my shoulder blades and led me away. Saving Ned from much

_needed_ pain in the process.

He led me onto the patio and closed the door behind us.

"he has some nerve" I muttered taking a seat on the bench.

"hey why didn't you tell me about you and Callie?" I asked

"that's why I asked you to come" he told me

"oh" was all I could get out.

"do you have any other information you care to share with me?" he asked

"did he seriously tell you?"

"tell me what?" he asked in his 'I'm innocent' voice.

"I'm gonna kill him" I muttered

"why?" he asked in the same voice

"I know he told you" I told him

"Let's pretend he didn't"

**-Frank P.O.V-**

"okay. Your Dad offered me a job" she told me.

My face lit up in a smile.

"and.." I prodded

"and I took it"

My face was in an even bigger smile.

"when do you move?" I asked

"that's why I left my bags unpacked" she told me

"I love in Bayport now"

"That's great Nan!" I said pulling her into a hug.

She untensed. I love that feeling, knowing she feels safe in my arms.

"Okay confession time" I said pulling away.

"Huh?"

"Remember Joe's conversations that I said I memorized?" 

"yeah"

"_Can't back down now" _

"well, they were pep talks"

"for what?"

"for telling you how I _reall_yfeel about you"

"and how do you really feel?" she asked

"_Tell her Hardy!"_

"I love you"

"_There I'm no longer a coward"_

Here face lit up into a wide grin.

"I've been waiting forever for you to tell me that" she said hugging me.

"I love you to, Frank" she whispered.

She pulled away.

"I want to start a relationship with you, Nancy" I told her.

Before I knew what was happening, her lips met mine. They were exactly how I

remembered them from Egypt.

She pulled away, but kept close to me.

"as you wish, Hardy" she told me.

I kissed her back.

**There's more a comin'! Did I live up to your expectations so far?**


	7. Pool and Badge

We went inside and Joe was waiting.

"so?" he asked

"were you spying?" Nancy asked

"No. I have spy trainees" he said pointing to the window.

Phil, Biff and Chet were still staring with open mouths and wide eyes.

"Guys. Come here" Joe told them.

"I am horrified" Phil said

"Hey, If Frank didn't make a move I would have" Chet said

"I would have beaten you to it dude" Biff said

"No you wouldn't have"

"uh-huh"

"nu-huh"

"uh-huh"

"Guys!" I said

"what?" They both asked

"she's mine"

"so?"

"so...stop"

"Uh-oh, Revenge of the exes" They said pointing to Ned and Callie.

"who wants to go run and hide?" Nancy asked

"hey, I thought you were fearless" Chet said

"Not when it It comes to two exes, I can handle one"

"too late" Joe said

"what?" Nancy and I asked in unison.

Right behind Joe stood Ned and Callie.

"hey, while you guys are duking it out I'm gonna go show off these" Joe said holding up

Nancy's Badge and Gun.

"give me my gun Joe"

"umm..No"

"Dude, you just asked for it" I told him

"I know" he said running.

"Joe! I swear to (runs by speaker) when I get my hands on you I'm gonna (runs by another

speaker). Did you hear that?"

"Such Hateful words Nan." he said running through the door to the backyard.

She saw her opportunity and jumped on Joe's back.

"Dang Nan, your heavy"

"It's all muscle"

"you sure?"

She slapped his forehead.

"Yes. I go to the gym every morning"

"I think It's time to go for a swim"

She covered his eyes with her hands.

"I can still find the pool" he told her.

He grabbed her legs so she couldn't get down.

"You have less chance of doing so now"

Joe eventually made his way up to the pool deck.

He put the gun and badge on the bench.

"You can let go of my legs now"

"uh...I don't think so"

By that time I had walked casually up to the pool deck.

I grabbed Nancy by her waist and hoisted her down.

She turned to Joe.

"I'm going to go put _my_ gun and badge away" she told him reaching for her things, but Joe

stepped in front of her.

"I have a lot of blackmail material against you Frank"

"sorry Nancy" I said as her eyed widened.

**-Nancy P.O.V-**

"Grab her legs!" Joe told him.

Frank grabbed my legs and Joe grabbed my arms.

"_Good thing I'm wearing my swimsuit underneath my clothes" _I thought.

"One...two...three!" Frank counted.

On three they swung me into the air.

I flew _high_.

"_I forgot how strong they are"_ I thought.

I fit the water back first.

"_Oww! I'm never doin' that again!"_ I thought.

I broke the surface and looked Joe in the eyes.

"I really dislike you right now" I told him.

"Hey! Nothing for Frank"

"He was blackmailed by you threatening to blackmail him" I acknowledged

"sometimes I forget how smart you are" Joe said

"you shouldn't" Frank told him

"thanks for the tip" he said

I creeped up out of the pool and stalked up behind them.

I tackled them both, and we all fell into the pool.

"Jeez Nan! You sure you weren't a football player?" Joe asked.

Then I thought.

"well, one time I went undercover for the Cheetah's" I told them

"wait...are you Alpine?" Joe asked

"uh..yeah"

"Dude! I've been trying to find out who you were even since your season!"

"really?"

"yeah! That tackle at first and ten during the first quarter was awesome!"

"Thanks! Most people didn't think I could tackle anyone"

"Boy were they wrong!" Frank exclaimed.

"Okay everybody" Laura said

"I think everybody's got enough entertainment for the week" She said handing each one of us

a towel.

"hey how'd you get my badge in the first place? I had it in my pocket" I asked Joe after we

changed and dried off.

"I have a fishing pole ya know" He told me.

I put the badge in my back pocket and snapped it close.

"there now you can't get it" I told him.

Somebody put their arms around me.

"Now you really can't get it" he said

I knew it was Frank from his muscular arms and deep voice.

I untensed. I felt safe.

**The ****Epilogue will be up hopefully tomorrow!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**


	8. Author's Note

**-Author Note-**

**BTW: The book after the Wedding Planner will be two parts. It's going to be EPIC!**

**I have minor plans for a separate ND/HB series called Middle School Mysteries; If you have common scence you probably already know what it's about. But, if you don't have common scence Middle School Mysteries is about when Frank, Nancy and Joe are in middle school and solve mysteries. **

**I give credit to my Lil' sis for this idea.**

**I am also currently working on book two of this series, and a NEW* series called 'Against the Elements'. Basically this will take place at the end of a mystery when they are caught. The Against the Elements' part will come in later in the chapter.  
>There will be Water, Fire, Air and Earth. Possibly not in that particular order, but Water is first and I'm almost done with it.<strong>

**I know! **

"**Oh my gosh! Three new series! How much free time do you have?"**

**Answer: A LOT!**

**I check my stats everyday and can't believe how many people read my books. **

**It _always_ makes my day when I see my stats. **

**Thanks for supporting me! And while I was writing AIB I thought only like maybe ten people would see it. NOT! **

**Once again, thanks for supporting me!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**


End file.
